


Stoned

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: esper_cave selections [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke is petrified -- again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> For esper_cave: 62. Precious; 69. Air; 70. Heart; 81. Stop; 82. Soft

Locke thinks being petrified is something everyone should experience at least once. Unfortunately, being petrified usually comes about with a great deal of danger, so he can't _really_ say he recommends it.

Being petrified is somewhere between sleep and death. You can still think, sort of, the way you can when awoken abruptly after not enough rest –- fuzzily. But you can't feel, can't smell, can't speak, can't hear. You want to breathe but you can't -– you are still mostly-conscious but your _heart isn't beating_.

And you look at the world differently when some kind soul comes along and uses a Soft potion on you. Or a Remedy spell, as the case may be.

The world is in motion again, and Locke gasps for air, smells the wilderness, hears Sabin's battlecry and Terra's urgent "You all right?!"

"Fine!" he calls back, on his feet and already thinking of the words for Blizzaga. He takes a private moment to feel his heartbeat.

Being petrified makes you appreciate everything a little more.


End file.
